Currently, when establishments such as restaurants, schools, hotels, and food processing plants have food waste, they dispose of it in dumpsters along with other garbage. Garbage trucks then come and pick up the trash and haul it to landfills, where the food waste remains until it is degraded. However, there are many more uses for such food waste. The general order of preference for reuse of food according to the United States Environmental Protection Agency is: first, for human consumption, provided the food is in a suitable condition for human consumption; second, reuse for livestock feed; third, for use as compost; fourth, for anaerobic digestion; and fifth, for garbage landfills. A better method of disposing of food waste is needed that enables the food waste to be re-used in a productive manner.